The overall objective of this research is to provide administrators with comparative information on the operation of bmmunity mental health services and functions under centralized and decentralized structures. Four community mental health services - outpatient, daytime emergency, diagnosis and evaluation, and aftercare - will be compared in two broad categories. Fiist, demographic and utilization data will be compared to determine the effect of service delivery structure on accessibility, continuity of care, and patterns of service. Studies of community awareness and client follow-up will also be conducted. Second, staff attitudes and cost data, including allocations of staff time, will be compared in these two structural models. In addition to providing information on the consequences and implications of organizational rtructure, this study will begin to assess the suitability of current managemen information systems and reporting requirements. It is also designed to provide information basic to the consideration of service links between community mental health centers and other community agencies, particularly health maintenance organizations.